Do you love me, Takachan ?
by kisecchi95
Summary: sudah 45 hari kami berpacaran, tapi Takachan masih saja cuek padaku dan lebih lengket bersama lelaki berambut hijau si maniak Oha-asa. sebenarnya apa yang dia rasakan ?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Do you love me, Takachan ?

Warning : OOC, garing,

Pairing : Takao Kazunari X OC

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

minnasan, ini fanfict pertama aku w . maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai atau sebagus yang lain T~T

mohon kritik dan sarannya :3

* * *

Yah hari ini adalah hari ke 45 aku jadian dengan takachan. Kami memang sama-sama suka. Takachan begitu ceria, aku sangat suka padanya. Namun...

"Takachaaaaaaaaaan" teriakku kepada lelaki berambut raven.

"Heee ? apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mai ?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Tentu saja ingin bertemu denganmu" kataku pelan sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

"Dasar, aku ini mau latihan basket tau" jawab Takachan pasrah.

"Terus?"

"Memangnya kau mau menungguku selama berjam-jam ?"

"Kalau itu kamu, aku rela kok" kataku pelan dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

Takachan menghela napas pasrah "Ya sudah,lakukan saja apa yang kau suka"

"Shin-chan" panggil Takachan pada pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang membawa sebuah boneka bebek berwarna kuning.

Yah, dia adalah Midorima Shintarou, teman satu klub Takachan. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal padanya.

Lelaki berambut hijau itu menoleh kearah Takachan yang tadi memanggil namanya. Aku menatapnya dingin.

"Berhenti memanggil namaku seperti itu Takao" katanya dengan nada yang begitu dingin, sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hee? Tapi itu cocok untukmu Shin-chan" protes Takachan.

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju gym. Dan Takachan mengejarnya.

"Takachaaaaaaan" panggilku sedikit kesal padanya.

Namun Takachan tak menggubrisnya dan terus mengejar si lelaki berambut hijau dan menggodanya.

"Dasar hijau jelek, hijau menyebalkan" gumam ku kesal dalam hati.

Aku pasrah dan hanya mengikuti Takachan pelan menuju gym. Takachan melirikku sesaat namun setelah itu ia mengabaikanku.

"Sial, awas kau BAKATAKA!"

Seluruh anggota club basket Shuutoku pun berlatih. Saat bermain basket, Takachan terlihat begitu keren.

Aku sangat menyukainya. Ya, aku jadi ingat saat aku pertama melihat Takachan. Dia bermain basket begitu kerennya. Dan disaat itu juga aku menyukainya.

Jujur saja, semenjak Takachan menjadi pacarku, kami belum pernah berkencan. Apa itu bisa disebut pacaran. Terkadang aku kesal pada Takachan yang begitu lengket dengan si rambut hijau maniak Oha-asa itu.

Latihan pun selesai. Aku buru buru ketempat Takachan dan memberinya minum. Dia hanya terdiam dan meminumnya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan ganti baju dulu" Takachan pergi dan menghilang.

Saat itu juga si rambut hijau maniak Oha-asa itu duduk disebelahku. Aku meliriknya tajam. Dia hanya terdiam sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Aku kesal, rasanya ingin aku memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun itu tak mungkin, Takachan pasti marah padaku. Aku sedih, Takachan sebenarnya kau kenapa.

Aku melamun. Aku sedang mengingat kenangan kenangan dulu. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Woy, kau tak ingin pulang ?" panggil seseorang dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Ta...takachan ?" aku kaget.

"Apa kau tak ingin pulang ?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"I.. iya, aku ingin pulang" kataku gugup dan bergegas mengambil tasku.

Aku mengikuti Takachan dibelakangnya, dan segera menyusulnya. Di perjalanan pulang, tak ada salah satu dari kita yang memulai percakapan.

Aku ingin berbicara banyak hal, termasuk sikap Takachan yang seperti ini padaku. Namun, entah kenapa suaraku tak bisa keluar. Aku hanya menatap Takachan sedih.

Takachan, apa kau hanya main-main saja? Kenapa kau begitu cuek padaku,tapi tidak pada si lelaki berambut hijau maniak Oha-asa itu. Kau begitu gembira saat bersamanya.

Ternyata kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Sampai jumpa besok" kataku dengan memberikan senyuman ceria namun dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Yah aku sedang menahan rasa sakit hatiku. Entah Takachan menyadari atau tidak.

"Un, oyasumi" jawab Takachan dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Mai, minggu ini kau ada waktu luang ?" tanya Takachan tiba-tiba.

Aku kaget, ini pertama kalinya Takachan menanyakannya. Apakah itu akan menjadi kencan pertama kita?

"Sepertinya tidak ada"

"Kalau begitu, kita ketemu di depan stasiun jam 10 yah" kata Takachan yang memberikan senyuman mautnya.

Aku sangat senang. Yah sepertinya malam ini aku tak akan bisa tidur. Takachan, aku akan berdandan secantik mungkin untukmu. Karena nanti adalah kencan pertama kita.

to be continue~~

* * *

arigatou gozaimashita^^

di review yah, jangan lupa hoho~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Do you love me, Takachan ?

Warning : OOC, garing,

Pairing : Takao Kazunari X OC

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dan takachan akan kencan. Yah inilah kencan pertama kita.

Aku berdandan secantik mungkin. Aku mengenakan kaos putih yang ku padukan dengan rok pendek bewarna orange. Aku mengenakan sepatu boots selutut. Aku sengaja mengeraikan rambut sebahuku.

Dan kau tau, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengenakan rok. Biasanya aku selalu mengenakan celana. Entah itu celana panjang atau pun celana pendek.

"Mai..?" Ibu memanggilku dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Iya, ada apa okaa-san ?" Aku bertanya dengan menyunggingkan senyuman manisku.

"Nee-chan, ada apa dengan kau, apa kau sedang sakit ?" Ledek adik lelakiku.

Aku hanya terdiam dan tetap menyunggingkan senyuman manisku. Aku tahu mereka semua pasti heran.

"Okaa-san, otou-san, aku pamit dulu, ittekimasuuuu~ " kataku semangat dan bergegas ke stasiun.

Ayah hanya terkejut dan tak mengatakan apa apa. Mungkin ayah berfikir bahwa aku ini telah berubah menjadi peri cantik.

30 menit lagi waktuku bertemu dengan takachan. Aku sudah tak sabar.

"Aku sudah tak sabar" gumamku senang.

Aku pun sampai di depan stasiun. Aku langsung saja mencari lelaki berambut raven.

Tapi aku tak melihatnya. Aku duduk dan menghela nafasku "ahh, takachan belum datang yah"

Sudah 20 menit lebih aku menunggunya. Sekarang sudah jam 10.20, tapi aku belum juga melihat batang idung takachan.

"Takachan, osoi" gumamku sambil melirik jam tanganku.

Aku tetap menunggunya, tiba-tiba saja awan menjadi mendung. Sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan. Ramalan cuaca hari ini tak tepat.

Rintik hujan pun mulai turun. Semakin lama hujan semakin deras. Aku berteduh di depan super market di sebelah stasiun.

"Takachan" kataku pelan menahan tangis.

Sudah dua jam lebih aku menunggu takachan, tapi dia tak juga datang. Takachan, kau pembohong!

Aku berlari, berlari dan berlari. Hujan turun begitu derasnya. Dingin, dingin. Aku terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan hujan yang terus mengguyur.

Keesokan harinya. Aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi, rute saat ini berbeda. Aku mengambil arah memutar, biasanya aku suka sekali lewat jalan yang selalu takachan lewati.

Badanku lemas. Rasa dingin yang sejak kemarin aku rasakan belum juga hilang. Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung duduk di bangkuku.

Salah satu dari temanku menghampiriku. Dia sahabat terbaikku.

"Mai, doushite ? Muka mu terlihat pucat" tanyanya khawatir.

"Eh, begitu kah ?" Aku berpura-pura kaget.

"Iya, apa kau sakit ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa kok"

Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena efek kemarin. Ah, rasanya aku benci sekali mengingat hal yang terjadi kemarin.

"Mai, apa benar kau tak apa apa ?" Tanya rei khawatir.

"Iya, aku tidak..."

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan disekitar ku menjadi hitam gelap. Ada apa ini ?. Aku merasa ada seseorang berteriak. Tapi, lama kelamaan suara itu pun menghilang.

Sambil memegang kepala yang terasa sakit, aku membuka mataku "ini ?"

"Kenapa aku bisa disini ?" Tanyaku dalam hati yang masih memeriksa pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Mataku terhenti saat melihat seseorang sedang tertidur di sebelah ranjangku. Muka nya begitu terlihat cape. Rambutnya yang basah karena keringat.

Aku tahu bahwa dia adalah lelaki yang tak ingin ku temui saat ini. Aku sedih, marah, kecewa, pada dirinya.

Lelaki itu terbangun, dan terkejut saat mata kami saling bertatapan. Aku buru-buru membuang muka.

"Mai, kau tak apa apa ?" Tanya takachan dengan ekspresi khawatirnya. Aku tak menjawab.

"Mai, mai.." Dia terus memanggilku. Aku tak menatapnya. Tak menjawabnya. Aku hanya terdiam menahan tangis yang keluar.

"Mai, gomen. Aku tahu kau marah padaku, namun untuk saat ini lihat aku, jawab aku mai" dia berteriak dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Takachan, bagimu aku ini apa ?" Tanya ku pelan.

"Mai, kau itu pacarku" jawab takachan begitu jelas.

"Pacar ? Aku ini pacar takachan ? Tapi, kenapa kau cuek padaku ? Kenapa kemarin kau bohong padaku ? Terus kenapa kau terlihat begitu bahagia saat bersama lelaki hijau si maniak oha-asa itu?" Teriakku pada takachan sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Yah saat ini aku menangis. Takachan terkejut saat melihatku menangis. Dia menunduk lama sekali, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Ne, takachan, apa aku ini jelek ? Atau tuhan sedang marah padaku ?" Aku bertanya pelan.

Takachan tak menjawabnya. Takachan menangis dan tiba-tiba saja memelukku. Tangannya gemetar, nafasnya ngos ngosan.

"Mai, maafkan aku" katanya lirih. "Maafkan aku" dia mengulanginya lagi.

Aku terdiam. Aku merasa bersalah. Takachan menangis karena aku ?. Takachan yang selalu tersenyum, saat ini menangis. Aku payah.

Dilain pihak. Di depan pintu uks, ada lelaki jangkung dengan rambut berwarna hijau sedang mengamati kami.

"Bakataka" gumamnya pelan dan langsung meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Takachan melepas pelukannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja takachan menciumku. Hanya sebentar bibir kami saling bersentuhan.

"Mai, maafkan aku, bukannya aku tak ingin menjawab apa yang kau tanyakan. Hanya saja sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat" jawab takachan lembut dan langsung meninggalkan ku sendirian di ruang uks.

* * *

akiyama taiga : ahhaha~ arigatou ne w aku lanjutkan sebisa ku, dan aku akan berjuang lebih.

ikanatcha96 : iya, abisnya aku bingung, tapi aku akan coba buat yang panjang deh hehe

makasih untuk yang baca, semoga ff ini bisa berlanjut sampai kita nenek"/kakek" /bukan/

sebenarnya ingin uploadnya kemaren waktu takachan ultah, tapi gak sempet T^T , maafkan aku huhuhu *nangis dipojokan*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Do you love me, Takachan ?

Warning : OOC, garing,

Pairing : Takao Kazunari X OC

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Tiga hari setelah kejadian di uks. Aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Ayah dan ibu bingung dengan perubahan sikapku yang mendadak.

"Ne, mai" panggil ibu dari balik pintu kamarku.

Aku tak menjawab, aku hanya menutupin wajahku dengan selimut.

"Mai, sudah tiga hari kau belum makan. Kau sebenarnya kenapa ?" Tanya ayah pelan. Aku tak menjawab.

"Kau tau mai, okaa-san sangat khawatir padamu. Kalau kau tak makan, nanti kau sakit mai" lanjut ayah dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

Aku tahu ayah dan ibu begitu khawatir. Namun, seluruh tubuhku begitu lemah dan tak bisa aku gerakkan. Bahkan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi pun aku tak kuat.

"Mai, okaa-san dan otou-san tak bisa memaksamu" kata ayah pelan dengan menjauhnya langkah kaki miliknya.

Takachan. Takachan. Takachan.

Entah kenapa meski aku benci padanya tapi aku selalu memikirkannya.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa.. ?" Aku mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Keesokan harinya. Aku tetap diam di dalam kamarku. Aku hanya menatap kearah jendela kamarku. Tatapan kosong.

"Mai" panggil ibu sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Aku tak menjawab. Bahkan mulut ku tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun.

"Temanmu datang" lanjut ibu sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

Pintu terbuka. Ada beberapa orang yang datang. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu. Ada satu orang yang membuatku kaget.

Si rambut hijau maniak oha-asa. Yah lelaki itu yang membuatku kaget. Kenapa dia datang kemari ?.

"Mai.." Sambil memelukku Rei menangis. "Kau kenapa, aku begitu khawatir padamu"

Aku hanya terdiam dan tak membalas pelukannya. Tiba-tiba saja si lelaki rambut hijau maniak oha-asa datang dan berdiri di belakang Rei.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua nanodayo ?" Tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Aku terkejut. Entah kenapa si maniak Oha-asa itu ingin bicara padaku. Rei pun mengangguk dan pergi keluar kamar. Saat ini hanya ada aku dan Midorima-kun di dalam kamarku.

Dia menaruh lucky item kebanggaannya di atas meja belajar ku. Hari ini adalah boneka kelinci bewarna pink. Dia duduk di sampingku.

Kami diam untuk beberapa saat. Midorima-kun pun memulai ucapannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar cinta pada takao nanodayo ?"

Aku terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Aku hanya menundukan wajahku.

"Kenapa kau tak lupakan saja takao" dia berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit gugup.

"Lu..lupakan ?" Tiba-tiba saja aku berteriak pada midorima. Midorima hanya terdiam dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

Midorima tak melanjutkan perkataannya dan tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhku dengan begitu eratnya.

Apa-apaan lelaki ini ?. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyuruhku untuk melupakan takachan dan memelukku ?.

Midorima melepas pelukannya dan mencium bibirku tiba-tiba. Mataku membulat kaget. Apa yang sedang lelaki ini lakukan.

Aku mencoba melepas ciumannya namun dia tak ingin melepaskannya. Selang beberapa detik dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dia tersenyum pahit.

Apa ? Dia tersenyum ?. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Dia pun mengambil boneka kelincinya dan pergi keluar dari kamarku.

"Mai, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Rei heran melihat aku yang tadi teriak dan sekarang terdiam.

"Ti-tidak apa apa, Rei. Besok aku akan masuk sekolah kembali" jawabku dan langsung menyembunyikan kepala dan badan ku kedalam selimut.

Apa maksud nya semua ini ?. Yang tiba-tiba saja takachan menjauhiku dan midorima menciumku. Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Aku bingung. Aku tak bisa tidur. Banyak sekali hal hal yang tak aku mengerti.

* * *

yosh chapter 3 telah selesai~~

gimana ceritanya ? astaga, aku telat publishnya karena kemaren ada acara yang bener - bener bikin aku capek sekali.

please review yah.

arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
